I Do No More
by schooltrackstar
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are on the verge of a divorce when their daughter is kidnapped. Unknown to all but a few, they set off to find her. Will searching for their baby rekindle their love?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll get the villa in Venice, the summer cabin in Osaka, also the Ferrari California…"

"Hm."

"I'll also receive all the crystal, jewelry, and half of your-Are you even listening?!"

"It's you who wanted this divorce, not me."

The purple-haired beauty sighed heavily and sat down, mentally worn at trying to make her present husband understand. Eriol Hiiragizawa looked at his wife and daughter over the top of his daily newspaper he always read at breakfast. The former was currently rubbing her head, while the latter was calmly eating her food, undisturbed. _'I can't tell wether she got the calmness from, me or Tomoyo'_ thought Eriol ruefully.

"Mizuki, darling, eat your eggs," Tomoyo Daidouji, now Tomoyo Hiiragizawa until the divorce, told their five-year-old daughter, ignoring her husband.

"But mama," pouted Mizuki. Tomoyo shook her head. "No buts."

"Papa," whined Mizuki, turned to her father, piercing him with neon blue eyes. Inwardly, Eriol cursed the genetics that gave his daughter the eyes that made him do anything. "It's okay, Tomoyo. She's healthy enough as she is."

Said woman glared at him. "See, that's one of the reasons I'm divorcing you!"

Mizuki Sakura Hiiragizawa sighed and stood up from the table. "I'm going now."

Her mother continued listing Eriol's faults as she exited the house (mansion) that she lived in and entered the car that took her everyday to Clamp Private Academy. The girl leaned into the leather seats and thought about her family.

Her mother, Tomoyo, was an ethereal beauty known throughout the world. She was one of the most famous designers, up there with Armani and Chanel. Back when she was young, she modeled and sang, which she still did even now. Her reputation had only grown when she had married her father, Eriol.

Eriol was a business man. He and his forefathers had made Hiiragizawa Empire so big, that all business interactions had to go through them. He had modeled before, making him the world's heart throb with his neon blue eyes and midnight hair. That's where he had met and fallen in love with her mother, even though she may not love him anymore now.

The result had been tons of money, villas throughout the world, and invites to the most exclusive parties right then. _'And me,'_ thought Mizuki ruefully as the car drove onwards. She had inherited her mother's beauty, looking like her younger self, except for her eyes. Her eyes were the blue color of her father's that the world had fallen in love with.

Her eyes wandered to the window and noticed something wrong with the surroundings. She started.

"Hey Mr. Driver, where are we going?" Mizuki asked. "This isn't the way to school…"

"Yep." The chocolate-haired driver turned to her. "I'm kidnapping you."

--

"Stupid, inconsiderate jerk," muttered Tomoyo as she exited a shop with bags full of stuff on her arms. "That Eriol, what makes him think he can-"

She got into her car, and was about to start it when a ring came from her purse. Pursing her lips, she dug through the purse until she found her cell phone. Glaring at the caller name, she flip it open and activated her Bluetooth. "What?"

"Tomoyo." Eriol's voice sounded strained, even to Tomoyo. "Get home quick."

"Why?" whined Tomoyo, starting her car anyways.

"Mizuki's…gone missing."

Tomoyo sped up.

--

"_We will only return your daughter once you pay us the ransom fee of 5 million dollars. Fail to pay it, and we kill her. Send anyone to save her, and she'll be killed also. Leave the money in one month at Shizuka Bridge and we'll return her safe and sound."_

The video clicked off, leaving the two adults staring in shock. Tomoyo collapsed onto the couch, her legs too weak to hold her. "What do we do now?"

"Do? We pay them of course!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol. He stared back. "No."

"No?! Are you mental?!" She glared at Eriol. "She's our only child! And we can't send anyone to save her!"

"Yes we can." Eriol told his wife soothingly. She stared back at him, questioning. "Then what?"

"We can go save her ourselves."

* * *

Yes, I know, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written and what am I thinking, starting a new story with 3 unfinished ones still left? Crazy, but I wanted this one up. I'll probably update Say That Again and Is Eternity Really Forever? before updating this one again. Anyways, hope you liked it and check out my other stories!

Psss, there's a little button down there. See it? Click it and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you crazy?!"

"If being crazy is suggesting that, then yeah."

Tomoyo was standing up and yelling at Eriol, who sat on the couch. Her face was nearing the color of a cherry from rage, while Eriol's was still the color of paleness.

Tomoyo bit her lip. "We don't really now for sure that they'll hurt her…"

Eriol stared at his wife and handed her some papers. "This is all the information that I've gathered so far about her abductors."

She flipped through the papers. "Kyle Rondart? Fei Wang Reed's illegitimate son?"

He nodded as she continued reading. "Yeah, seems like he took Mizuki to prove something. And his father is our major competitor…"

Tomoyo scowled. "That guy…thinking he can do that to us just because he's older. Disgusting."

"We agree on one thing for once."

"So what do we do now?!" Tomoyo screeched impatient. She wanted her baby back in her arms again.

Eriol smiled grimly. "We go to see _him_."

ll

ll

ll

ll

The man chuckled sadistically. "So you've come for my help, dear cousin."

Eriol grimaced and looked away. He muttered. "Not that I wanted to…"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she leaned over to the woman. "He's laying it on rather thick, don't cha think?"

She rolled her emerald eyes laughingly. "He's just having some fun."

"I'll help you," he decided. "But…"

"But…?" asked Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I want the pictures of me baby-sitting back!" he declared.

Eriol rolled his eyes as Tomoyo and the woman started laughing. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

"Wow Syao," the woman shook her head in disbelief. "You baby-sitting? That's a weird image."

The man glared at her. "Sakura…"

She just smiled impishly at him and turned to Tomoyo. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Tomoyo grinded at her cousin, Sakura Li, formerly Sakura Kinomoto, until she married Syaoran Li, head of Li Company. Who was also a past soccer star.

"On the matter of the pictures…no."

"NO?!"

"This tea is quite nice Sakura-chan."

"Those pictures are too good to let go."

"Really? It's green tea with some sugar."

"Mm, stick with it."

"How about I offer you the limited edition Veyron?"

"God, you got that?!"

"Here, try my chocolate éclairs."

"Got two editions and one of them can be yours if you just agree!"

"Agreed!"

"Sakura, your cooking has greatly improved since your carbon age."

"Thanks…I think."

"What are we gonna do now?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

The other three thought about it. "We have the 200 Faces gala to go to tonight…so I suggest you guys go search for her tomorrow."

Tomoyo nodded knowingly. "Hmm…yeah let's do that. We'll go to the gala, and then go find Mizuki."

Her eyes suddenly stared glittering. The people with her recognized the gleam and took a few steps back, scared.

"OUTFITS FOR THE GALA!"

"Oh crap!"

"Run for it!"

ll

ll

ll

ll

"In the end, she got us," grumbled Sakura as the hairdresser did her hair.

"Oh, be quiet," Tomoyo called over from across the room. "If you had your way, you'd be going in rags."

"And still look hot." Sakura smirked into her mirror as Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

She picked up her dress skirt as she delicately walked over to Sakura. Tomoyo's dress was a light purple, one-shouldered dress. On her left arm, she had a see-through sleeve connected to the shoulder strap, to her wrist, where it ended in a corsage of roses. The top skirt of the dress was cut into an upside-down V, revealing underskirts of a darker purple. The dress fell smoothly down her figure, hugging her curves. She had paired it with short white ballet flats. Tomoyo had pulled her hair back, showing her perfect face, and formed a little bun at the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair trailing down her back. She wore white wristlet gloves to complete. And, making it even more beautiful, it was entirely her own design. "You look beautiful Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Thanks. You look beautiful too."

Sakura was dressed in a dark, forest green gown, with the straps off the shoulder. It fell to the floor, with some parts draped over others. The top was a low V, with small emeralds decorating the collar. On the left of the waist, was a large, white silk flower, with ribbons dripping from it. On her feet, were small wedge heels, and she wore elbow-length, light green gloves. Her short hair was in its usual hairstyle, except the bows had been replaced with ribbons.

"Come on, Syaoran and Eriol are waiting for us." Sakura motioned for Tomoyo to hurry. She rolled her eyes and they walked down to the foyer where their husbands were waiting. Sakura whistled as she stared at them. "For once, you guys look decent."

Syaoran grimaced as he loosened his tie. He was wearing a dark brown tuxedo, with a white collared shirt underneath. He had left his jacket and shirt untucked, with the cuffs of the sleeves showing. The top of the shirt was open at least 3 buttons, with a black tie. "If I had my way, I wouldn't be wearing this tie…"

Tomoyo was quiet as she observed her husband. He was wearing the exact same thing as Syaoran, except his tuxedo was white and the shirt was dark blue. And, she noticed, he wasn't wearing a tie...

Eriol smirked as he saw his wife dazed. Holding his arm out to her, he said, "Ready?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him. "Huh? Oh yeah."

Tomoyo took his arm as the group exited the house and into the limousine that would take them to the gala.

ll

ll

ll

ll

"We're here at the 200 Faces gala where the 200 most prominent people of our time are attending!" The reporter, Chiharu Mihara, well, reported. She stood in front of the camera that was broadcasting live to national television. She stood next to the red carpet. "This year's 200 Faces are being held at Clow Hall, which the renown Clow Reed built for his family. Coincidence or fate, his grandson, Eriol Hiiragizawa of Hiiragizawa Empire, will be attending tonight!"

Fans cheered along the red carpet as a limousine opened and out stepped four people. The fans screamed even louder as they saw Syaoran Li, king of soccer; Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of the richest man in the world; holding onto their wives: Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, famous fashion designer AND model; Sakura Li, longtime friend, crush, and lover of Syaoran Li, and beauty queen. What a perfect group.

"Oh, look, they're waving!" Chiharu shouted into her mic. "And they're coming over!"

Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to the side, where Chiharu was reporting. "It's nice to see you again, Chiharu-chan."

She smiled at Tomoyo. "Same here!"

A fan screamed. "Eriol-sama! Sign my butt!"

Eriol gave her a weird look. "I think I'll pass…"

Tomoyo and Chiharu giggled. "Well, we gotta go now."

"Bye!" waved Chiharu as Tomoyo waved back.

She and Eriol entered the hall, and Tomoyo could feel her eyes widened as the man beside her let out a small whistle at the hall. The place was _huge_.

From where they stood, they could see that two curving staircases that circularly went on the sides. At the top of the stairs, was a balcony overlooking the dance floor below. The dance floor could accommodate three hundred people, easily two hundred. Flowers were placed here and there, blocking the smell of sweat. It was already crowded, with people dancing.

"Go get me something to drink," commanded Sakura to Syaoran. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Get something for Tomoyo too, Eriol."

Sakura led the woman to the side of the dance floor. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure you'll get her back soon."

Tomoyo nodded wearily. "Let's hope…"

They pass the night dancing, drinking, and talking. Tomoyo and Eriol were on the sidelines, content with just watching. They noticed a change when something caused everyone to stop dancing and start whispering to each other. Sakura and Syaoran drifted over to where the couple was standing.

"Is that Kyle?" muttered Sakura to Tomoyo.

She nodded, eyes narrowed at the man. Syaoran let out a small growl as he walked over to where Kyle was, drink in hand. Sakura cursed under her breath, wondering what her husband was gonna do.

"What's he doing here?" one woman whispered to the man beside her.

He replied. "I don't know…just because he's the illegitimate son of Reed, doesn't mean he can waltz in like that."

"_I _heard that he's in his father's good graces right now."

"Wonder why…" Tomoyo continued to glare at the man.

Sakura's eyes widened as her mouth dropped. "He's making _small talk_ with him!"

"And hear I thought that he was gonna throw his drink in his face…" murmured Eriol. Sakura shook her head. "If I know him, and I really do, he will."

"Wanna bet?"

"50 dollars?"

"You're on."

The trio watched as Syaoran continued to talk politely as possible. Tomoyo sighed, and looked to the side, only to turn back when she heard some gasps and whispered cheers.

A wet Kyle stood before Syaoran, who's champagne glass was empty. Tomoyo stifled a snicker, while Sakura was giggling into the palm of her hand. "Eriol, you owe me 50 dollars."

"Cash or check?"

"Cash."

ll

ll

ll

ll

"So you _really_ wanna go through with this?" Tomoyo asked Eriol one last time.

He rolled his eyes as he started the car. "Yes."

"We could just pay them…"

"That would mean we would be giving in, and then he would do it again and again." Eriol pressed down on the pedal and the car jerked forward. Tomoyo was thrown against her seatbelt. "Seesh, lighten up!"

"Once I have my daughter back, I will."

* * *

**So...I'm trying to update all my stories with a long chapter before break ends and I get back to school-gags-Anyways, review? Please?**


End file.
